17 otra vez
by I lOve anime-jOiia
Summary: Te encantaria regresar no...  Si asi es todo era mejor...  ¿seguro?..   si asi es...  Esto sera divertido - dijo un rubio muy sonriente.. basado en la pelicula "17 otra ves"
1. Eso

…conversaciones…. 

"…2° persona en una conversación."

-Descripciones-

"_Pensamientos"_

_Dialogo_

_Tema_

..

..

..

"_**17 otra ves"**_

_**Eso y sus consecuencias**_

..

..

..

Eran las finales de baloncesto de 1998 en la high school Konoha, el capitán del equipo Sasuke Uchiha, gran deportista, popular, muy bien parecido, cabello negro un poco largo, sus ojos negros cual carbón, piel blanca y facciones muy bien marcadas e hijo de una de los empresarios mas prestigiados de Japón, con sus 17 años, trataba de conseguir una beca deportiva para la universidad de Georgetown.

El día mas importante de su vida, recibirá una noticia, que años más adelante lo frustrara, hasta el punto de culpar a la persona que más ama…**Hinata Hyuuga**…

_**Está basada en la película de "17 otra vez" pero no será exactamente lo mismo pues hay cosas que me encantaría agregar xD..**_

_**Espero que les guste!**_

_**matenne**_

..

..

..

Unas horas antes del nos tomaron la foto de equipo, para el anuario, me encontraba con mi mejor amigo Kiba Inuzuka, un chico algo extraño, con una obsesión con los perros, pero, al parecer es cosa de familia pues, tiene una cadena de veterinarias, por tal razón era el objetivo de burlas de mis compañeros de equipo.

Llego la hora, mi entrenador Kakachi Hatake, hablo conmigo con anterioridad pues el busca talentos evaluaría mi rendimiento, por lo cual tengo que dar mi ciento diez por ciento, en este juego.

En medio de la corografía de las animadoras observe llegar a mi novia, una chica hermosa de piel blanca cual nieve, ojos blancos como la mismísima luna, su nombre Hinata Hyuuga, se veía hermosa como siempre, aunque se miraba perturbada, me acerque para saludar, la abrase, la levante entre mis brazos y la bese – Aquí estas, pensé que no vendrías – "Sabes que no me lo perdería" – me respondió, aunque no sé porque razón, pero tengo el presentimiento que mi Hina me oculta algo, fruncí el seño – ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte – "No te puede ocultar nada verdad" – me regalo una pequeña sonrisa que al instante desapareció – No – le sonreí sarcásticamente – Eres como un libro abierto para mí – me acerque y le di un beso – Gracias por apoyarme en esto , de verdad estoy muy nervioso – la agarre de las manos y se las bese – _"UCHIHA!" – _escuche a mis compañeros gritando pues el juego iba a empezar – deséame suerte Hina – la abrase, me respondió con un débil Hai, me separe de ella, a la mitad del camino hacia la cancha, le lance un beso así como se lanza una balón de basquetbol, Hinata no lo recibió, lo cual me pareció extraño, se notaba en su cara la angustia, así que me acerque – ¿Qué tienes? – me lo negó - Vamos ya dime – le insistí – "Después de juego si" – no parecía muy convencida – Si no me lo dices no podre concentrarme, ya basta de tantas vueltas y dímelo sabes que no me gusta andar con rodeos.

..

..

..

No quería decirle nada antes del juego pero, el es muy astuto, además no puedo mentirle, le dije _**Eso,**_ aunque me arrepiento mucho, pues su reacción fue muy extrema, palideció por completo, se alejo directo a la cancha, parecía mareado, se alborotaba el pelo, Sasuke estaba en shock, me miro y me sentí tan culpable de ello que corrí hacia la salida del gimnasio, sentí algo cálido bajar desde mis mejillas hasta mi boca, estaba llorando…

..

..

..

Empezó el juego, todo parecía cámara lenta, observé a mis compañeros, a mi entrenador, a mi amada Hinata pero ella salió corriendo hacia la salida, por primera vez no tenía idea de que hacer, estaba entre, el juego y mi futuro e ignorar _**Eso**_ o ir tras Hinata…

De repente todo se aclaro y abandone el juego, corrí tras Hinata, dejándolo todo atrás, la llamaba – HINATA, HINATA! ESPERA! – la alcance y la jale del brazo, fui algo brusco en aquel movimiento, pero ella no se quejo – "Sasuke-kun..que..haces deberías.. es..estar en el juego" – Hinata estaba algo agitada, en su rostro se podía observar los surcos de aquellas lagrimas derramadas, me sentí causante de su dolor – El juego me vale un pepino, lo que me importas eres Tú – era más que la verdad – "Pero y tu…futuro no te dejare que te hagas ..esto a ti – estaba algo alterada por mi decisión, asique la agarre de la cintura y la bese como nunca antes fue un beso suave y apasionado a la vez, lastimosamente por falta de aire nos tuvimos que separar, ella jadeaba un poco, estaba tan roja como un tomate me encanta ponerla nerviosa – Mi futuro eres Tú y ese _bebe_ – empezó a reprochar sobre mi decisión , así que para callarla, la volví a besar, mi decisión estaba tomada y ni loco la iba cambiar…..

..

..

Unas semanas más tarde, Hinata y yo, les dijimos a nuestros padres, por mi parte, mi padre me desheredo completamente, decepcionado de mi por no tener precaución a la hora de tener sexo con Hinata, ambos somos muy temperamentales asique nos peleamos.

Me das vergüenza Sasuke, que estupideces te enseñan en esa secundaria! , sabes que ella lo puedo haber planeado todo y tu caíste como todo un idiota!.

¡NO TE REFIERAS DE ESA FORMA A HINATA! Ella no es así, ni siquiera la conoces – le grite, puedo soportar que mi padre diga mil cosas de mí, pero, quien se atreva a decir algo de Hinata, pagara las consecuencias, no me importa si es mi padre.

NO me grites niño malcriado! ...


	2. Consecuencias

**Consecuencias**

Unas semanas más tarde, Hinata y yo, les dijimos a nuestros padres, por mi parte, mi padre me desheredo completamente, decepcionado de mi por no tener precaución a la hora de tener sexo con Hinata, ambos somos muy temperamentales asique nos peleamos.

Me das vergüenza Sasuke, que estupideces te enseñan en esa secundaria! , sabes que ella lo puedo haber planeado todo y tu caíste como todo un idiota!.

¡NO TE REFIERAS DE ESA FORMA A HINATA! Ella no es así, ni siquiera la conoces – le grite, puedo soportar que mi padre diga mil cosas de mí, pero, quien se atreva a decir algo de Hinata, pagara las consecuencias, no me importa si es mi padre.

NO me grites niño malcriado! Sabes lo que dirán mis compañeros de trabajo si se llegan a enterar, sabes en el fango que has hundido el apellido Uchiha eres una deshonra – dijo con desprecio.

Me pare y salí del despacho de mi padre, estaba harto de escucharlo, baje las escaleras de la mansión, observe a mi madre una mujer hermosa, de cabello negro y sus ojos del mismo color, muy amable con todo aquel que la rodea, mi hermano somos bastante parecidos y a mi amada Hinata, escuche un portazo…mi padre debía de ser _"Sasuke Uchiha ben acá que no he terminado de hablar, ¡Sasuke!" _El grito de mi padre_, _fui hasta mi madre y me despedí de ella, mi hermano solo me dijo un _"cuídate ototo" _lo cual me enojo y después jale a Hinata hacia la salida.

Sasuke

sayonara oto-san

..

..

..

Lleve a Hinata a una cafetería, pues tenía antojo, yo pedí un café y ella una banana Split, se lo comió, pague la cuenta, y caminamos directo hacia su casa, el transcurso fue algo callado y en algunas ocasiones conversábamos, hasta que comenzó a llorar…

Es…m..mi..culpa verdad – me pregunto con los ojos llorosos

De que hablas

que te hayas peleado con tu padre, de que te hayan desheredado, de que ya no puedas ir a la universidad y de que este embarazada! – exploto en llanto

No, nada de eso es tú culpa – Hinata seguia llorando – yo fui el culpable, yo te presione y ahora solo sufro las _consecuencias_ de mis acciones – la abrase – el que debería de sentirse culpable soy yo…yo arruine tu futuro…

Sasuke-kun gomenasai…

No no te disculpes – la separe un poco para mirarle a la cara – dividamos la culpa que te parece – le sonríe y logre sacarle una risilla, le seque las lagrimas con mis manos – así la compartiremos entre los dos, apoyándonos el uno al otro como marido y mujer - ella se sobresalto y se separo un poco más, pude observar claramente la incertidumbre en sus ojos, así que me arrodille y saque una cajita de mi bolsillo – Hinata Hyuuga quisieras ser mi esposa? …

Se le subieron los colores al rostro, la gente que pasaba por los alrededores, miraba la escena como espectadores, esperando ansiosa la respuesta de la joven.

"Sasuke- kun…yo…SI si quiero acepto" – Hinata saltaba de emoción me levante y salto a mis brazos y me beso, la levante y gire sobre mi eje, después la baje delicadamente, no me había dado cuenta de las personas que nos observaban hasta que escuché los aplausos, después de bajar a Hinata le puse el anillo en su mano, y ella me volvió a besar, me sorprendí pues ella no es de las que arman shows en plena calle.

..

..

..

Estaba tan contenta, que actuaba sin pensar, era un mundo en donde solo existíamos nosotros hasta que me di cuenta de toda las personas que nos rodeaban, deje de besar a Sasuke-kun y me escondí detrás de él, estaba tan sonrojada como un tomate, Sasuke-kun solo se rio y me jalo fuera de aquel circulo que se había formado alrededor de nosotros.

..

..

..

Fuimos directo a la mansión Hyuuga para hablar con el padre de Hinata, el lo tomo igual que mi padre, pero se calmo cuando observo el anillo de compromiso en la mano de Hinata, aceptando al final.

..

..

..

Pensé que ya no tendríamos más problemas pero me equivoque todo iba bien para mi durante los años pero aquel día lo eche todo a perder….

* * *

...

...

...

Hello!

ola mis queridos lectores xD

aii que emocion graqcias por los RR:

**Rach Black****layill****Aiko namikaze****hinata -kuran****fujiiko****Yukime Hiwatari****  
**

y a la gente que agrego este humilde fic a sus favoritos o una alerta xD:

**Ren-Tohsaka**

**Rach Black**

**keirinahana**

**Primrose Everdeen**

**layill**

**aiko Namikaze**

**Yukime Hiwatari**

**Hinatasama13**

espero no haber olvidado a nadie xD

y si lo hice sumimasen!

saluditos y bendiciones a todos

nos leemos en el proximo!


End file.
